


Bet That I Can Make You Believe

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, what the Blackhawks need to turn their slump around is some good old-fashioned sex magic. In which Brent Seabrook convinces Duncan Keith to do a spell with him. Nick Leddy might need some brain bleach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet That I Can Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> the idea made me laugh, so i wrote it when i was supposed to be taking notes. unbetaed. title from "love sex magic" by ciara.

"Shit," Duncs says as he walks down the hall. "Shit, shit, _shit._ " He opens his hotel room door, and Seabs is already standing there.

"That sucked," he says.

"Really? I wasn't sure." Duncs starts taking off his suit, wishing he could just rip it to shreds. It was pretty expensive, though.

"Ooh, sarcasm."

"It was just... awful." Down to his boxer briefs, Duncs flops on his bed with his face in the pillow. He knows Seabs will still understand him through it. "I don't know why I was so _bad._ "

"Me neither," Seabs says. "You have my jersey, right?"

"Of course." Now the pillow is getting gross from breathing on it, though. Duncs rolls on his side instead. "And you have my teeth, eh?"

"Always." Seabs pats the little pouch he's kept them in practically since the moment Duncs spat them out. "I think we might need to juice up, though."

Duncs stares at him. "Juice up?"

"Not, like, _steroids,_ " Seabs clarifies. "Magic."

"Magic," Duncs repeats.

Seabs throws a pillow at him, but misses. "What are you, a parrot?"

Duncs sits up and throws the pillow back, hitting Seabs squarely in the face. "Just making sure I heard you right. Are you crazy?"

"Hey, if it works, it works, and if it doesn't, at least we get our minds off that humiliating game for a while." Seabs fluffs the pillow a few times. "Sounds like a win-win to me."

"Huh." Duncs thinks about this for a minute. "You might be right."

"I'm _totally_ right. I did research while I was waiting for you to get back." He pulls his laptop out from under the bedspread. "Want to see?"

Duncs lies back with his hands behind his head. "Nah, read it to me."

"Lazy," Seabs says reprovingly, but he does.

***

Two days later, in Vegas, they hang out by the slot machines for long enough to lay a few bets (Duncs has $15 on Kaner getting a drink thrown in his face; Seabs has $10 on it being Tazer's) before they slip away to do their spell. Duncs is still a little skeptical, but with Seabs practically dancing with excitement in the elevator, he's willing to go along with it.

"Okay," Seabs says, digging through the shopping bag on the dresser, "first, we need to dress the candle."

"I didn't know candles wore clothes."

Seabs rolls his eyes. "Not like clothes, like salad dressing."

"Magic salad dressing."

"Exactly!" He pulls out a piece of wax paper and starts dumping spices on it: ginger, dill, anise, basil. "Here, take a toothpick and write our intentions on the candle."

Duncs sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. The white emergency candles aren't the easiest writing surface. Still, he manages to do an acceptable job of scratching PLAY WELL, PERFORM BETTER, WIN GAMES into the wax.

Seabs adds a splash of oil to the paper. "You done?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Yep." Duncs hands over the candle and watches as Seabs rolls it solemnly back and forth until it's covered in the magic salad dressing.

"Light?"

"Coming right up." He strikes the match; Seabs lights the candle, then sticks it in a lump of Silly Putty in a foil pie tin (that part was Duncs' idea).

"Cool," Seabs says. "Now take off your clothes." He wiggles his eyebrows at Duncs and strips down to his underwear.

Duncs follows suit. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"I will." Seabs digs through the shopping bag again for the lipstick, "Airborne Unicorn," and puts the cap down by the candle. He braces his left hand on Duncs' shoulder, making him shiver, and starts to draw.

When they're done, their chests are both covered in light purple pictures of hockey sticks, feathers, and suns, and some lopsided spirals that were definitely on purpose and not attempts to cover up mistakes. "This is where the wine comes in, right?" Duncs says. They've had it heating up in the coffee maker with nutmeg and cloves and cinnamon for a couple of hours, so it smells all warm and spicy as he pours generous helpings into plastic cups.

There's a knock on the door while he's carrying them back over to the dresser. He goes to open it anyway, and it's not until he sees Leddy's eyes glazing over that he remembers, oh, yeah, he has lipstick all over his bare chest. Whoops. "You, uh, need something, buddy?" he asks.

"I wanted to, uh, see if you wanted... pancakes," Leddy finally manages to say. "What are you drinking?"

"Blood," Duncs replies impulsively. "Want some?"

Leddy's eyes dart back to Seabs, who's probably laughing. "Um, no thanks."

"It's for a spell to bring back the team's mojo," Duncs says. Jeez, Leddy's not even a rookie anymore, it shouldn't be this much fun to tease him.

"Good luck," Leddy says, looking desperately lost. "I'm gonna go eat pancakes."

As soon as Duncs closes the door again, Seabs cracks up laughing, throwing his head back. "Blood! It's blood! God, you asshole. That was great."

"Yeah, I know. Drink your nice blood now." He drains his in one long gulp, down to the slightly grainy dregs.

Seabs burps loudly. "Mmm, good. The blood of the innocent."

"I dunno, I think innocent blood is overrated," Duncs says thoughtfully. "Sin gives it a nice tangy flavor."

"What's your favorite sin?" Seabs asks, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"I'll tell you later. And stop doing that, it's not sexy."

"It is too." Seabs is watching himself in the mirror. He does a Zoolander face, then turns back to Duncs. "Okay, what's next?"

Duncs looks down at Seabs' notes. "Uh, this says 'magic shower,' I think."

Seabs bats his eyelashes. "Why, Mr. Keith, are you asking me to take a shower with you?"

"No," Duncs says. "I'm asking you to take a _magic_ shower with me. I'm not sure what the difference is, though."

"We use peppermint soap," Seabs says with authority. "Also, it's sexy."

"If it's for the good of the team, eh?" Duncs says gravely.

"All for the Blackhawks," Seabs agrees. He starts backing Duncs into the bathroom, tugging at his shorts.

"It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it." Duncs turns on the shower and, while it heats up, starts tracing the lipstick symbols he drew on Seabs with his fingers. "Now, don't move," he tells him. "This is part of the magic."

Seabs takes a deep breath through his teeth. "Not -- moving," he grits out, grabbing the sink counter behind him with both hands.

"Good," Duncs says, grinning. He keeps going, slowly smudging each purple line with a fingertip, with Seabs quivering nicely and the bathroom filling up with steam.

The moment he stops, Seabs shoves him into the shower and crushes their mouths together. "You're probably the devil," Seabs informs him between kisses, "teasing me like that."

"You like it," Duncs says. "Also, you still have your shorts on."

Seabs looks down, the spray plastering his hair to his forehead. "Oh, right." They cling to his fingers as he tries to get them off, so Duncs has to get down on his knees to help him.

Well, not that being down there doesn't have its benefits. He glances up at Seabs through his eyelashes. "Is this part of a magic shower?" he asks innocently.

"Only if you can do it without drowning," Seabs says.

Duncs tries, but the water running down Seabs' body goes up his nose and tastes sort of lipsticky, so they agree on a rain check. "We can focus on the sexy soap part," Seabs says.

"Peppermint is sexy now?" Duncs asks, but he does have to admit letting Seabs lather him up is pretty great. And he's getting less purple.

"Peppermint has always been sexy. Now you do me," Seabs demands.

"Not until we're out of the shower," Duncs says. He soaps him up anyway, this time trying _not_ to tickle, enjoying the feeling of all that skin under his hands.

"Okay, that's clean enough," Seabs says. He rocks his hips backwards to rub his ass up against Duncs. "If you know what I mean."

"Gee, I dunno," Duncs says. "You're being kinda coy." He leans past Seabs to turn off the water. Seabs passes him a towel, then dries his own hair until it stands up like he's a startled hedgehog. When he notices Duncs watching him, he grins, drops his towel, and dries Duncs off too.

"C'mon," Seabs says. He takes Duncs by the hand and pulls him out to the bedroom.

Duncs lets him. They've done this dozens of times before, but the flickering candlelight makes everything different. Even Seabs' goofy smile looks a little shy. "Magic sex, huh?"

"Magic sex," Seabs agrees, and kisses him.

***

"I was prepared for... you know... but they were all purple! And there were candles, and Duncs said they were drinking blood!" Leddy is apparently regaling John Scott with his adventures from the night before, with lots of hand gestures. He has his back to the locker room door, so he doesn't notice Duncs and Seabs coming in. Seabs puts a finger across his lips, unnecessarily.

"I'm sure he was kidding," John says. He catches Duncs' eye over Leddy's shoulder, and he looks like he's trying really hard not to laugh. "I mean, where would they even get blood?"

Leddy sighs. "You're probably right. Anyway, Duncs did say it was for the team."

"Desperate times." John nods sagely. "Well, we'll just have to hope it works." He gets up, patting Leddy on the head as he goes by.

"Good morning," Duncs says. Leddy jumps, then pastes on a smile.

"Have a good time last night?" John asks them. His eyes are so crinkled from holding back laughter that they're almost closed.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you," Seabs says with a straight face.

"Say no more, say no more." John nudges Seabs with his shoulder, and Seabs cracks up. Duncs smiles. Maybe things will turn around soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious, i pieced together the spell from information at [lucky mojo](http://www.luckymojo.com/hoodooataglance.html), and airborne unicorn is [a real lipstick color](http://www.freshbotanica.com/Lime-Crime-Lipstick-Airborne-Unicorn/dp/B005FHOT6O?ie=UTF8&id=Lime%20Crime%20Lipstick%20Airborne%20Unicorn&field_product_site_launch_date_utc=-1y&field_availability=-1&field_browse=3072439011&searchSize=12&searchNodeID=3072439011&searchPage=3&refinementHistory=brandtextbin%2Csubjectbin%2Ccolor_map%2Cprice%2Csize_name&searchRank=salesrank).


End file.
